


A Few Demons Walk Into A Bar

by Voxanator



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Jokes, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29342241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voxanator/pseuds/Voxanator
Summary: A shitty joke I just came up with.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	A Few Demons Walk Into A Bar

A spider, deer, cyclops, cat, and a moody girl walk into a bar.

The female bartender, Charlie, looks at them all.

She says happily; "Finally, now we can get back to playing Red Dead Redemption at my hotel!"

*laugh track*


End file.
